1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment means for attaching a low cost, disposable surgical cutting blade to a hand-held vibratory dental instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various patents have been issued for ultrasonic and vibratory surgical cutting instruments used in dentistry. See, for example, the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,901 granted to Wieser; U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,536 granted to Perdreaux, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,372 granted to Rapuano; U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,411 granted to Goof; U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,351 granted to Seggern; U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,219 granted to Balamuth; U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,890 granted to Vang; U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,616 granted to Balamuth; U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,288 granted to Balamuth. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.